


elders

by sweetgoodgraciousangel



Series: Month of May Prompts 2019 [25]
Category: Original Work
Genre: as loosely as that word can be used tbh LOL, idk i really wanted to write something showing off their... 'friendship', they cant stand one another, uhm they argue a lot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetgoodgraciousangel/pseuds/sweetgoodgraciousangel
Summary: Diamond and Ace somewhat got along.





	elders

Diamond and Ace somewhat got along.

 

Diamond didn’t really like the fact that Ace was too childish for his own good (for a grown person, they mean), and Ace wasn’t too keen on Diamond’s stuck-up ways half the time, either interfering with the fun he was trying to have or ruining his day completely.

 

Like right now, seeing as the two of them were alone with no one to monitor or interrupt any chance of an argument, was a prime example of why the two were complete and total opposites.

 

“You should respect your elders,” Diamond grumbled in response to some snide comment Ace made while snickering about it.

 

“What? I’m twenty-three! How old are you?” Ace hissed in response. Diamond sighed, lacking the compassion to give him the answer.

 

“You’re too curious for your own good.”

 

“You told me to - !“

 

“Be quiet. Have some manners for those sleeping.”

 

Ace scoffed, crossing his arms and sending a near death glare in Diamond’s direction, who more or less ignored it in favor of leaning against the nearest wall. They couldn’t be that old, Ace concluded. They were practically glowing with youth. They were just trying to mess with Ace, as they always do. Especially just to lead him in circles with the conversation until Ace either gave up or got interested in something else that wasn’t trying to grate on every single last one of Dazai’s nerves.

 

“Respect my elders, my ass,” Ace grumbled. “I feel belittled.”

 

“You should go see what Jester is doing.” Diamond suggested, not even looking at Ace. Ace rolled his eyes.

 

“He’s sleeping.”

 

“You should join him.”

 

“Are you just trying to insult me now?”

 

Everyone knew Ace wasn’t exactly the kind of person that got good rest at night. Diamond knew that. What an ass.

 

“Not really. You should rest more.”

 

“You’re not my parent.”

 

Diamond closed their eyes, shaking their head just as a brush of wind swept through the area and ruffled their already fluffed up hair.

 

“Then I won’t be a caretaker in this case. Go do whatever is going to occupy you until the morning, whatever is not talking to me. I refuse to keep up an argument with someone so immature.”

 

Ace could have really let them have it, but instead he turned on his heel and for once took a word of advice from them. He wasn’t going to keep up this conversation either. He’s tired of them trying to watch over him like a hawk. Ace could take care of himself, even if it… really didn’t look like it sometimes and he more or less probably looked like a personified representation of a disaster, but he was fine. He knew what he was doing. He’s lived like this for years and it hasn’t gotten him killed yet.

 

Well, maybe it’s gotten him sick before. On days where he hasn’t slept in what felt like forever and he found himself falling over here and there while trying to keep pushing himself to do what he always did.

 

With a reluctant sigh, casting one long glance at Diamond, he retreated up the stairs of the tiny house and made his way into the large room with all the beds in them. Jester was sound asleep, as well as Butterfly and Alice. 

 

He took off his cape, hat and jewelry and tossed them in a semi-neat pile near his bed and crashed face first into it.

 

He felt tired. Maybe he should take a piece of advice when he hears it sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> idkposadfjosdjfkaljsfkjdgjbsnfbnsfgnlkrgnaekgjeksgesmgikngvlermgermglkemkem


End file.
